Sea of Lovers
by leiaswan
Summary: AU: In which Emma falls through a portal to Neverland and is captured by Captain Killian Jones and his crew. He believes her to be Blackbeards spy and is planning to deliver her back to him. When unexpected feelings overcome him he has to choose between his life as a pirate and the love of his life.
1. I - an unexpected journey

**26-Year Old Emma still lives with her parents David and Mary-Margaret in New York. They never went to Storybrooke, no one knows about magic. Henry doesn't exist either.**

**Killian is a pirate (of course) living in Neverland on the Jolly Roger. He never met Milah or Rumple before.**

**This Story is told by a narrator. You can think of a voice by yourself. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter I: what an unexpected journey**

* * *

_He wants to tell her how much he loves her but she is gone. _

_He thinks about her pleading sight, her little tear and the words she wanted to say to him before it was too late._

_Oh, what would he give to follow her._

_She wants to tell him how he changed her._

_She thinks about the smell of leather, salt and rum, the handsome smile and the words he wanted to say to her before it was too late._

_Oh, what would she give to stay beside him right now._

* * *

"You look beautiful, Emma", Mary-Margaret says while plucking the black dress she sewed for her daughters date.

"Mom, I'm twenty-one years old, you don't have to mother me like that", Emma groans.

"Walsh is going to be thrilled, I'm sure about that."

Emma nods and slips the red coat over her shoulders. Her face contorts into a painful grimace the moment she tries on the new high heels.

"I'll never get used to them", she says. With a sweet smirk she kisses her parents goodbye and leaves the apartment. If only she knew that it will be the last time she sees her parents for a very long time.

Like always, the date was long-drawn and politically aligned. She might learn to love Walsh, no question. He is tactful, sensitive and smart. Definitely a man worth introducing to her father. The man she thinks she loves fulfills her every wish and he could offer her a life without worries. However, strangely enough, something in her mind is telling her to turn away from him. Not that he seems dangerous or anything, but Emma always had the gift of telling if people are lying or not. And today it seems like Walsh is indeed hiding something from her.

"Is everything alright?", she asks.

"Of course, why shouldn't it be?", he replied nervously.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Walsh smiles and grabs her hand softly.

"You know me too well", he says while gently pushing a tiny box in her hands. Emma knows this box too well. Never will she forget the day Neal left her with the promise of marriage four years ago.

"Do you think we could be happy here?", Walsh continues but Emma interrupts.

"I can't marry you, Walsh"

His smile turns into a bursting guffaw. His eyes, a beautiful and calming brown, suddenly terrifyingly red.

"Open the box", he commands. Unsure whether or not she should scream and run, hit him with a fork or do what he commands, she petrifies. Never before had she seen such a thing. Embarrassed by her own faith of magic, she comes to her senses and does as he wishes. And then she falls.

* * *

_Falling feels liberating, as if thousands of silk scarves are wrapped around your bones. It takes longer than you think. You're asleep, yet you're wide awake. The wonderful feeling is interrupted by a sharp blow to the back. Sharp waves wind around her neck, taking her breath away. The cold water freezes through her entire body. Emma tries to push herself up, looking for something to cling on. In the same moment that she wants to give up, a warm hand grabs her wrist. She is thrown upward onto cold, wet and dirty ground._

* * *

"Is she alive, Captain?", she hears the voice of an old man say.

Emma tries to open her eyes but her vision is blurred by bright sunlight. After her eyes adjust to the brightness, she opens her eyelids completely. She cannot orient herself but believes herself in a forest.

"What strange clothing", the familiar voice of the old man speaks again.

Her eyes fall on the man they call Captain. Emma tries to suppress the sudden heat shock that strucks through her body. No question, he looks devilishly beautiful. His eyes are bluer than any sea she had seen before. His hair dishevels with the wind and his look drills through hers.

"Tell me your name, woman", he says. His voice sounds deep, attractive and dominant. Emma is not sure whether she should tell the truth or not. She believes herself in the middle of a cosplay party or a masquerade. She would like to laugh out loud and run away but the daggers and swords look too real to be part of a masquerade.

"I want to know where I am", she asks. The men of the captain stare at him in amazement. He raises an eyebrow and another heat shock strucks through her as he smirks.

"You are absolutely right, M'Lady. We should start with a question which of course is not already obvious and only then will we go on with formalities", he hisses sarcastically.

The smell of leather, salt and rum runs through her nose as he bends down to her and leans closer towards her face.

"I will not ask you again. Tell me your name."

Emma squints her eyes, stubborn as ever, not saying a word.

* * *

Killian is amazed that she makes no effort to be afraid of him. There are not many citizens who dare to oppose the captain. Something about her not only astonishes him, but also attracts him. He is not sure what to do with the strange dressed woman without a name. For a moment he pauses and holds Smee, who was ready to hit the woman, with an angry gesture back. Smee does not understand the captain's sudden change of plans.

"But Captain, you told us to kill her if she resists", he asks. Killian ignores him and turns his eyes back to the woman.

"Captain Killian Jones, at your service. You are in Neverland, M'Lady. Would you be so kind as to tell me your name now?", he asks.

Her face changes to a question mark. Perhaps she has lost her memory after falling off the cliff, Killian thinks. Which does not explain the black leather dress she is wearing.

"Are you part of Blackbeards crew?", he asks again after she gave him no answer to his question.

She shakes her head and gets up. Standing, she looks even prettier than he likes to admit. The black leather dress wraps around her perfect, thin body. Her face is indeed dirty and wet, her blonde curls cling to her full lips and her sparkling green-blue eyes. Never before had he seen such a perfect beautiful woman. She was complete. Killian shakes the thought out of his head and relies on his conscience. She might be Blackbeards spy.

"I am Emma. Emma Swan. I don't understand ... I was just... I just... I was with Walsh in New York and.."

"New York?"

Killian is a geographical champion. He knows every inch of the seven seas and each island next to Neverland, but he never heard of a place called New York before. He laughs. Another poor attempt to be deceived and robbed by a woman.

"Smee. Take her to the Jolly Roger. Lock her into the bottom cell. I'll take care of her when we are at sea.." , Killian takes a step closer to her, their bodies just inches away from each other. He feels her racing breath and leans closer towards her face. Their eyes meet.

"... we don't want our guest to run away, don't we?", he smirks.

"Aye, Captain", Smee replies.

"Welcome to Neverland, Emma Swan. This is going to be an adventure."


	2. II - one hell of a captain

**Chapter II - One Hell of a Captain**

* * *

"Neverland, right. And you're Captain Hook or what?", Emma laughs in incredulity.

Killian raises his eyebrow and turns around. His hasty movement gives her a complete look at his upper body. She stops when she realizes that she is indeed correct with her assumption. This is just a dream, she thinks. Actually she is pretty sure it is. An iron hook replaces his severed hand, he lifts it under her chin right above her carotid artery.

"So you've heard of me." The look on his face reveals his amusement and egoistic pride. With tied hands, Emma tries to throw herself backwards to avoid his cold hook on her throat.

"It sounds as if you're not living as far away as you said", Killian continues.

"If your 'not far away' refers to the other side of a storybook, then yes", Emma mumbles.

Killians perplexed glance makes her chuckle but was quickly interrupted by an angry and hard kick in her spine. She gasps for air to breathe, but everything that is coming out of her mouth is a groaning cry of pain.

"No one has permission to curse over our captain behind his back", a man shouts.

Killian has already drawn his sword from its scabbard and slammed it into the seamans left leg. He falls to his knees and begs for mercy. Emma tries to pull herself up and to devote her attention to the road. She is certain that she will wake up every moment. This nightmare will be over soon, she thinks. Although she cannot remember a dream she had where she felt so much pain like she did now.

"And no one has permission to hurt my guest, especially if it is a Lady. Are we clear?", the Captain hisses.

"Aye, Captain", says the man subdued. His face turns pale slowly, he seems to lose a lot of blood.

Killian looks at Emma now with an apologizing nod.

"I hope my henchmen didn't seriously injure you. The Jolly Roger is not far off. We don't encounter a lot of women on the hunt, or whores."

His tongue runs over his lips, his fingers scratching his stubble and his gaze analyzes Emma's body from head to toe.

"I'm not a whore, you miserable bastard", she curses. She regrets her statement immediately, closes her mouth and looks around, yet none of the seamen seems to dare to touch her.

"Your clothes tells me different, M'Lady", Killian laughs.

* * *

Killian doesn't want them to know - doesn't want _her_ to know. He doesn't think she looks like whore. Quite the reverse, she looks absolutely stunning in that dress. It has always been easy for him to pretend. He was after all, a pirate.

What if she really is a spy of Blackbeards, he thinks. The easiest way to find out is to bring her back to him. She might know where Blackbeard is hiding. This could be the perfect chance to defeat his rival and would bring him one step closer to killing Pan, Blackbeard ally.

Emma's voice pulls him out of his thoughts: "Your friend is bleeding, someone must help him!"

"The only thing we are going to do now is bring you back to my ship", he replies.

The look of disgust on her face makes him feel victorious. It is not the first time that a woman gives him that kind of look.

He remembers the year in which his brother Liam died. An empty, worry-filled year full of fear and ignorance about the future, his future. It was the day on which he called the Jolly Roger his own. As a pirate, he wanted to fill Neverland with robbery and terror. He wanted to avenge Liam's death. He met a girl, quite small and frightened. She hid in his cabin, looking for shelter and safety. The girl called herself Wendy Darling. Bringing her back to Pan meant to get and destroy the man who destroyed his brother. So he did indeed bring her back and he will do so with Emma.

Emma Swan reminds him of her. He did and does not care about damsels in distress. He only risks his life for two things: Love and revenge. Maybe then he has failed, but this time he won't. The only thing he needs right now is for the woman to cooperate.

* * *

Emma has never seen before something as gigantic as this ship. It is equipped with a distinctive brown-blue hull and light sails, edged with golden ornaments. Red drawings that look like waves circle the ship. It seems like it is moderately armed and carries cannons on the deck.

"Quite a vessel, aye?", she hears the captain say. Emma knows that if she does not obey, they will sooner or later kill her. A shiver of fear is running down her back. She nods.

" I know you have expected to spend a cozy night under wet deck in our cell. Please forgive me that I unfortunately have to postpone your plans. I want to return you to your master safely. We, on the Jolly Roger, do not want to destroy our reputation, of course. I want you to keep me company at dinner tonight. Unfortunately I cannot offer you a dress that is appropriate for the occasion. Smee will fetch you one of my vests."

Emma tries to think about what has changed the pirates opinion. His mood swings almost give her a headache. She doesn't know what master he's talking about. The only thing that matters is returning to New York, to her parents. The men, as well as Killian, seem to be afraid of this man they call Blackbeard. And if she knows one thing about powerful men, then it is the fact that they always know how to get her what she wants. Playing along means returning home.

* * *

She tries to pluck the vest Smee gave her into a comfortable position like her mother always did. Underneath the vest, she wears one of Killians shirts, white and way too large. She tries to tie up the loose trousers with a belt to make them feel tighter around her hips. The clothes smell as good as the captain does. Her hair lies loose over her shoulders. Thanks to the sea salt, her curls look even more voluminous when they're dry.

There are only a few steps to his cabin. Strangely, she feels her own heartbeat. Only two steps left.

* * *

_Stop it. This is childish. You do not even know him. He is a barbarian. He's using you just to reach his goal. Forget how attractive he is. You don't need to worry about your appearance. He does not care about you._

* * *

Killian Jones is sitting on a wooden chair at the end of the table. His head turns towards her and their eyes meet. That's the first time she notices how incredibly sexy he is. Maybe it is the eyeliner, she thinks. He clenches his jaw and once again, Emma feels the hot sting of attraction rushing through her body. His dark red shirt sits perfectly on his upper body. The top buttons are open and Emma is able to take a look at his chest hair. His fingers are wrapped in gold bling, a silver necklace hanging around his neck. His stubble has a reddish glow in the candlelight.

For a brief moment she forgets herself. She forgets that she's been wandering around with strange pirates for several hours. She forgets that she actually has to go home. She forgets that she possibly is in a completely different time. What if her parents are dead already? Or worse, not even born yet.

She forgets - until the beautiful man turns his eyes away from her and draws her back to reality.

"How old are you?", she asks while biting in a loaf of bread.

"I am twenty-nine. I would love to ask you the same, but isn't it inappropriate to talk about a woman's age?", he replies.

Emma decides to remain mysterious and shrugs her shoulders.

"My clothes suits you excellent, by the way. However, I would like you to ask you something."

She puts the piece of meat she was about to eat aside. Her face is hot, hopefully not red. He seems to notice her embarrassment and smiles.

"What have you done in the forest on this time of day, Emma Swan?", he asks seriously.

"I didn't spy on you, if that is what you mean, Captain."

"Not really. I usually allow no uninvited guests on my ship, especially not in my cabin. However, something makes me doubt you." He taps his fingers nervously on the edge of the glass.

"I could say the same of you. You accuse me of being a spy. _Then why did you invite me into your cabin?" _She miserably tries to imitate his voice.

"Not bad, Swan. You are missing no detail at all. I need you to cooperate with us. You bring me to Blackbeard and you earn your freedom. And you will hardly cooperate if we lock you up."

He's telling the truth.

"I don't know Blackbeard. I have no clue where he is and I don't know where to find him."

He points his finger at her and laughs. " I almost thought that you would say that."

"So if I help you get this Blackbeard you'll let me go?"

"Of course, then you are no longer of use to me."

Something in her body tells her that the adventure would go longer and further than that. Her mind tells her to escape, or at least try. But her heart tells her that she is in safety for now. Killian may not like her but he has a solid goal and for that he needs her. As long as he needs her, nothing will happen to her.

His heart cramps up slowly. Emma's thankful smile was genuine and beautiful. Something in him knew that she was telling the truth. Maybe she does not know about Blackbeard. But it's worth a try.

Killian tries not to trust her. It is not important to feel sympathy or maybe even more for her, a stranger and outlander. She is his key to revenge and apparently she needs him to escape Neverland.

"I look forward to our cooperation", he says and raises his glass.

She raises hers and smiles.

Little do they know that this adventure indeed goes further and longer than that.

* * *

**End of Chapter II**

**to be continued**


	3. III - Nothing But A Pirate

**First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who reads and likes my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter III - Nothing But A Pirate**

* * *

The days may perhaps pass, but it seems as if not a second goes by. Emma spends most of her time at sea to forge an escape plan. Her daily tasks include washing the laundry and scrub the deck, as the Captain commands. Every time she looks in the mirror, she tries to get used to the dirt more or less. Her hair tousled from day to day, the clothes start to smell of dried blood, old rum and wet leather. She is not even sure anymore whose blood it is. The yields of dead bandits seem to be normal for the seamanship. During these hijackings, Emma had enough time to mark the individual escape routes on the ship.

Her next step into freedom is to steal a weapon.

She has already tried too many ways. The stockpile is guarded day and night and probably no one would hand her a knife just like that. The best way to get hold of a weapon, for better or worse, is Killian. If seduction is the only solution to get a weapon, she will take it. Men are easy targets. Emma's profession as a bail bondsman has brought her enough experience to know how they tick. She has already talked to him a few times during the two weeks that she is at sea but usually only about Blackbeard or the current wind conditions. To win his sympathy is part of her plan. How else is she going to get into his cabin without being suspicious?

* * *

"Let her in, Smee", Killian says as he heard the soft knock on the door.

Emma enters into his cabin slowly and smiles. Her tamed, blonde waves are pinned up into a ponytail. She wears a brown skirt he had disposed of a dead whore. In addition she is wearing one of his black vests which is decorated with gold buttons and red cords. Still smiling, she pushes the door behind her and walks in his direction.

"How do I get the honor?", he asks.

He moves a chair next to his side so she can sit on it. His heart starts to beat faster as she gets closer.

Emma's dress fits perfectly. Her waist is narrow, the bared legs are long. Her breasts tied more closely by the corset and hardly ignorable. Although he tried to suppress and avoid it for days, she did indeed win his sympathy by now. She raises her head and her green-blue eyes sparkle at him.

"I wanted to say thank you", she starts.

Her voice makes him hold his breath for a moment.

"You might think I'm a prisoner, but I feel safe here. I really want to help you in the search for Blackbeard, as I promised. I trust you. I hope you trust me as well. I trust in your word to release me right after we found him."

"And what do you thank me for, exactly?"

"For my security and trust. If you wouldn't trust me, I would probably not be here, right?"

She puts her hand on his lap and bites her lower lip. Killian pauses and sits up straight. Her hand has brought him out of the concept in seconds. His gaze wanders to the cabin door and then back to Emma. He hesitates, but her hand is not moving.

"How can I properly say thank you, Captain? I mean I don't want to ask for..."

He did not want to interrupt Emma, but he couldn't resist. His hand grabs her neck and pulls her towards him. Killian's lips press against hers and his tongue is searching for hers. With his hook, he grabs the table beside him and grinds it so the dishes and any other object are out of the way. He presses his upper body closer to her and picks her up. Like a feather, he lifts her on the table. He pulls his head back and gasps for air. Her gaze wanders over his eyes, his stubble, to his shirt. Emma's tiny fingers cling to the buttons and tear it up with a jerk. His hook moves under her hair clip and tears it, so her waves fall on her flawless shoulder.

He kisses her cheek, her neck, her collarbone. Emma's skin smells of pine and orchids. Never before he could smell something so good and exhilarating. Her hand moves under his open shirt over his chest. And again his tongue examines her mouth and her intoxicating breath. At this moment , it becomes clear to him that his lips were always made to kiss hers. He presses his hips closer and looks into her eyes. Her beautiful, beautiful eyes. She leans back, her hands braced on the table.

* * *

She is excited, no question. He kisses like a god, he smells like one, and he even looks like one. For a moment she even forgets her plan and hopes that this moment never passes. She wants to kiss him, to feel his lips on hers and his hand on her waist. But her fingers cling to the blade that she was able to find while leaning back on the table.

The next point is to find out where to hide a knife. Actually, the ponytail was intended for that, but this plan won't work.

She holds her legs around his waist and pulls herself closer. Her lips wander over his tight chest. When he closes his eyes, she clutches his chest and leans further forwards him so she can put the knife in her boots. Her heart beats firmly but she does not know if it's the fear, or if it is him. Her mind tells her not to feel anything but her heart tells her to indulge.

"No", she says and pushes him away.

His baffled look pierces through her head. She regrets it to have rejected him, but it somehow feels wrong to give herself to a man she does not know, no matter how much she wants him.

"Forgive me. I did not want to force myself on you", he breathes softly.

"It's not you. That's my fault. I was not thinking", Emma replies.

His guilty glance breaks her heart. She doesn't want to hurt him, but going home is a top priority and feelings don't belong there. So if it should mean that she must break someone's heart, then so be it.

Killian plops down on the wooden chair and closes his eyes. His fingers rub against his forehead and he shakes his head furtively.

"I'm sorry", she whispers and leaves his cabin silently. While walking back to her own cabin, she grabs her boot once again to be sure that the knife is still there.

* * *

He does not know exactly what just happened. It feels like a dream to him. Of course it was not the first time that a woman could not resist his charm, but somehow it felt different. He never had the need to stop a woman from leaving his cabin before. However, every single fiber of his body is forcing him to follow her.

His thoughts go crazy. He remembers the moment he saw her for the first time. He knows that he has to deliver her to Blackbeard sooner or later. He will never see her again.

Is it really the right decision?

What if she sees something else in him?

She expects freedom. She does not know that she will probably never return home.

Is it _really_ the right decision?

To deliver her to Blackbeard like a sack of potatoes. Blackbeard is unpredictable. What if he beats her to death?

So many questions swirling through his head.

He looks at his hook and closes his eyes. _You are nothing but a pirate, _Peter Pan always said.

_You are nothing but a pirate._

He has to focus on Blackbeard and Peter Pan. For years he had only this one goal. To avenge the death of his brother. Emma has taken him completely out of the concept. That was not part of his plan. Nothing could ever stop him from his plan. Nothing _will _ever stop him.

_He is a pirate and nothing can change that._

* * *

**end of chapter III**

**to be continued**


	4. IV - fear of the past

**Chapter IV - Fear Of The Past**

* * *

They have not spoken to each other since that night. In fact, Killian feels as if Emma is trying to avoid him. If he succeeds for a moment to catch her eye he only sees regret. There are days gone by, he racks his brains over what to do with her.

Smee knocks softly at his door and steps inside.

"Captain, you haven't been on deck for a while now. I just wanted to check on you."

Killian smiles. Mr. Smee had always been kind to him. He isn't just a boatswain, you can actually talk to him about serious things - as a friend. With an unintelligible murmur he allows him to enter.

"I beg your pardon. I am trying to create a strategic plan", Killian lies. "Maybe we get through the Mermaid Lagoon to the lower tunnel that leads us across the island to the Echo Caves. They have always served as a camp for Blackbeard and Pan's People. Maybe we will come across the Lost Boys. With Emma as decoy, they will probably get us to one of them."

Smees surprised expression perplexes Killian. With a significant grimace he calls Smee to talk.

"With all due respect, I thought Ms. Swan stays with us. After all that happened.."

Killian interrupts: "What happened? For years we have never been closer to Blackbeard and Peter Pan. I do not give up because of a _woman_."

The way in which he emphasizes the word makes even himself shake.

"Captain. I thought Ms. Swan and you might..."

"Might what?"

Smee searches for the right words. "I thought you might like her."

Killian is stiff. He does indeed like her, more than he likes to admit.

"What do I get, Smee? Emma Swan does not want to be here. She has a goal, just like us. Feelings do not matter here, they never have. "

His voice is low and scratchy. He rattles around with the hook on the edge of the table. The loud clatter drowns his confused thoughts.

"You know-" Smee sits down on the chair next to him and takes a deep breath. "- I do not know you differently. Ambitious, indeed. You always reach your goals, Captain. But one thing you said to me a long time ago does not want to go out of my head. You risk your life for revenge and love. You risked your life for Captain Liam. Perhaps you've failed at that time, but that does not mean that another chance to fight for love means failure again. To surrender to love does not mean that we do not get to Blackbeard. I am certain we will. I may only be a boatman, but I see much. And I see how you look at her."

Dead silence shoots across the room. He has never heard Smee saying something like that before. The thought is racing through his head - if Emma could possibly feel the same? He laughs and shakes his head.

* * *

_What happened to you,_ he thinks. _You are a little boy who's whining over a girl he can never have. You know exactly, if you deliver her to them - she dies._ _But if you let her go you have no chance to get Blackbeard or Pan. _

_The decision is yours, you fool._

_This is your fault. Again feelings have crossed your path. Didn't your father taught you anything better than that?_

_You are nothing but a pirate.__ We know how you decide._

* * *

A cool breeze makes the ocean look frozen. Emma is sitting on a bench at the upper deck, unconsciously plucking the lint from the blanket she has wrapped around her shoulders. The stars over the ocean look clearer than those in New York City. She thinks about for how long Mary Margaret and David are probably still going to look for her. The glitter of the stars makes it easier for her to think about it. It calms her down.

She has everything ready for her escape. Dozens of times she has gone through the escape plan in her mind. But once again, she remembers the kiss. Maybe she should stay until she has helped Killian. She will probably feel guilty if she would just leave him like that.

Soft footsteps rouse her and she spots Killian leaning on the railing in front of her.

"Isn't it a bit cold for you to be out here at night?", he asks friendly. It is the first word that they speak to each other since that night.

She shrugs and looks at him. "I could ask you the same", she answers.

"On a word, perhaps?"

He points to the lower deck where no boatman is keeping watch and Emma follows him.

"We soon reach the Mermaid Lagoon. I want you to leave us there", he says.

Amazingly, he looks serious. For a brief moment Emma stops. She does not know exactly how she should respond to that.

"How do I get this honor all of a sudden?"

"If I deliver you to Blackbeard you will be hanged for treason."

His pleading but serious look hurts. For this one moment she catches herself having feelings for this man, this _pirate_ she knows nothing about but still feels like she has known him forever.

"Why do you care? You want Blackbeard, why do you care what happens to me?"

She wants to hear it. She wants to hear how much he cares about her. The past few weeks may perhaps have been exhausting and strange. But Killian was and is not.

"I gave you my word, I will help you find Blackbeard. Yes, I want to go home, you are right. I want nothing more than to see my parents. But I can't just leave you like that. You wanted this for so long. I can see it in your eyes. If there is something I don't do - it is giving up. Not on myself - not on anyone I care about."

With a hand gesture he makes her go silent.

"So, you care about me?", he raises an eyebrow and Emma's heart beats faster.

"I got to know you a little bit, Killian. I was able to get to know your strange sense of humor, your charm and your way of life. I would like to know more about you - on this journey."

He smiles, takes a step closer and gently takes her waist. A hot shock shoots through her body. She wraps her arms around his neck and enjoys this brief but intimate moment.

His lips seek for hers and he kisses her, gently but passionate. She can feel it with every single fiber of her body. While he holds her in his arms she does not care about the past or the future. She does not care about the escape. His hands wander to her neck, twine into her hair.

He stops short and holds his hand to her cheek.

"I will not let you die", he whispers lovingly.

"I know", she answers and places her head on his shoulder.

* * *

It's almost dawn but he does not want to wake her up. Her head lies gently on his lap, he had a long time to look at her and her beauty. The golden hair, flawless skin and long eyelashes. The pleased smile while she sleeps. Smee was right - he would do anything for love and revenge. He would get at Blackbeard with Emma's help. And this time he will save her. He will not let her down like he let Liam down.

He wraps his hands around her legs, puts her arm around his neck and lifts her up. Her thin, warm body nestled up to him while he carries her into her cabin. He lays her down gently and covers her with a blanket.

With a soft smile and unbelief that he has such a fortune, he leaves her for this one night in order to welcome her in the next morning.

The woman with whom he might fall irrevocably - or already did.

* * *

**end of chapter IV**

**to be continued...**


	5. V - children of the tides

**Chapter V - Children of the Tides**

* * *

Without saying a word, Emma listens to the beautiful sound of the waves crashing on to the rocks. The cool, fresh air enters through her nose. The salty breeze wraps around her curls leaves them dancing in time with the wind. She feels Killian's attention and smiles. It is the first time in a long time that she feels so comfortable in the presence of a man.

Killian is the opposite of Walsh. Not that Walsh is a bad person, but he is different. Walsh is organized, controlled and has his future already perfectly envisioned. Killian, however, is adventurous, mysterious and spontaneous. She frowns and remembers the moment before she traveled to Neverland. Emma is not sure whether Killian would believe her when she tells him about New York. When she mentioned it the first time, he laughed at her as if it she was an idiot. But perhaps Killian knows how she might be able to return and she wanted to try.

A few months ago she was still unpopular Emma Swan with an average boyfriend and now she is sitting in a fairytale world - with a pirate. Laughing, she shakes her head and turns to Killian.

"Is everything alright, love? You seem tired", he fondles her shoulder. She takes a step back and looks at his bewildered eyes.

"What happened between us yesterday was a little rushed", she says.

"You mustn't be afraid of me...", he tries to calm her.

"It's not that. There is something you need to know. Or rather, something I might need your help with."

He raises his eyebrow and waits for her to continue.

"We cannot work, Killian", she starts.. "I am not from here. I am not from this land."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't lie to you the day we met. I came here through something like a portal. I'm not even sure what it was or how I got here. I was with my.. with a friend in New York. It's a place where magic doesn't exist, Killian. I need you to believe me. I need to go back there. My family is waiting for me."

Killians confused glances tell her that he has no idea what she's talking about.

"That is impossible", he says but tries to understand.

"I didn't plan what happened between us. I do not want things to go one step further. Otherwise it will be too painful for one or both of us. Please Killian, help me find a way home."

* * *

He tries to progress the words he just heard her saying. His voice trembles, he is looking for the right words to say.

"The legends about the lands without magic are true?", he mutters to himself. Emma's waiting, pleading glance startles him.

"I will not break my promise. I'm just asking you to return a favor. Help me find a portal", she says.

He understands every single thing she said. If she finds that portal back to her own land, he might never see her again. It will definitely be painful for one of them. He just isn't sure if it will be painful for the other one too. If he only knew, whether or not she feels the same for him. Probably not, otherwise she wouldn't try so hard to get away from him.

"Fine, I will help you."

_I'm not doing this for you Emma, but for me._ _The sooner we are through, the faster I can forget those weeks we shared together. _

"I want to ask you something", he says before she was able to thank him. She nods.

"What you said to me yesterday. That you care about me, was that a lie? Just to make me help you?"

"Everything I said was the truth. I should've told you earlier. But I didn't know how."

He presses his lips together and leaves her on the deck. Pressed in his hands is a note. He squeezes tighter and drops it.

* * *

_My Dearest Brother,_

_You will probably think I am a fool to write a letter to you. Something happened in the past few weeks. Something changed me. I met a woman. It is quite an amusing story, I must say. _

_It was like she just snuck up on me and the Jolly Roger. I know we have rules. Never will I forget the moral apostle you held me the day before you left me in this grey world. We Children of the Tides are not made to love women. We are made to love the seas. _

_You might think I am a love-drunk bastard, yes. But she colored my grey world. She is a tough lass, a born pirate with the golden hair of a mermaid. I wish you could see her. I wish you could see how much she changed my vision. She helps me to avenge you. I am going to the end of the world for you brother, like I promised. But now I just have a second hand to help me. _

_One way to avenge your death is to avoid another of a person I care about. It has been a long time, I know. I forgot to count the years. I cannot tell you if she feels the same about me. We've known each other for quite some weeks now. But I will not give up. I never give up, you know that. The first step to win her heart is the first step you took with your first love. I will bring her back home. And perhaps she decides to stay after all._

_We are not made to love women. We are made to love the seas._

_Forgive me, Liam, that I broke the rules._

_with deepest love_

_Killian_

* * *

Emma hurries to her cabin, scared, breathless, and nervous all at once. She wants to forget what she just read. She read the thing she was most scared about, that one of them would probably suffer when the other one is leaving. While she is running she tries to over think her thoughts . _When you are back home, none of this happened. You will wake up from a dream._

Does she really want to wake up from that dream?

She knows, she did the right decision by taking a step back. Yes, she wants him. She wants his drunken breath, the bitter-smelling leather, the iron hook. Everything about him drew her closer to him. Her feet lead her to his cabin, her mind tell her to return back to hers.

* * *

He walks nervously up and down the aisle. Somehow he hopes she would show up at any moment. He wants to tell her how sorry he is for not believing her. He wants to tell her that he hates that she has used him. Maybe she lives a completely different life in the land without magic.

What if she is promised to someone?

He does not know what to believe.

He is torn.

* * *

She stands in front of his cabin, on her left side, she looks out the small window to the vast sea. Eyes narrowed, she notices that land is near. How Killian has already said: The Mermaid Lagoon.

She shakes her head. _For now, we focus on the mission._

It took less than a second, Killian tore the cabin door.

"Swan", he says in a kind of hopeful, haunting sound.

"I just... I think we're at the Lagoon", she answers. His gaze does not dissolve hers.

"Are we? Then you're almost home."

* * *

**end of chapter V**

**to be continued...**


	6. VI - the mermaid lagoon

**Note: this in an extra-long chapter for you guys because I was just so inspired to write this thing for you and I'm really excited to share it with you guys. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter VI - the mermaid lagoon**

* * *

"Semper Augustus"

"Excuse me?"

Emma startles and rotates in the direction of the voice. Killian is sitting on a small stone watching her. They are surrounded by warm, unnaturally green palm leaves and salty, vanilla scented air. The environment looks like something out of a storybook.

"The flower you are looking at. It's a Semper Augustus. Actually I am quite surprised that you found one. They are indeed very rare around here." Killian's knowledge of flora and fauna surprises her. She decides not to interrupt him and listens.

"The educated citizenry of Neverland cultivate such variety in their gardens. They are extremely expensive and hard to find. Without human assistance they barely grow. Someone must have planted it here."

"Do you think someone lives here?", she asks. His face looks tense.

"Look at the perfect growing petals. The two-colored separation in the middle. It's almost unnatural. Someone has to come here daily to change the growth magically. We're probably not alone here."

Killians fingers cling to the scabbard at his hip. His large finger rings clink together with the metal. With a gesture he orders his men to stand still. His knee bow and he kneels in front of Emma and the flower. He halves the flower stalk of the rare tulip with his hook and recoils. The petals are colored dark purple and a black cloud enveloped Killians hook.

"Poison-", he says, "-this could've been your finger. Someone wanted to welcome us with a trap."

"Blackbeard?" Emma's eyes tear up. It could not have gone otherwise. Just arrived at the lagoon, they are being attacked. Killian doesn't seem to be popular around here.

Killian shakes his head and turns to his men.

"Mr. Smee, I want you and the men to return to the Jolly Roger and take a look at our treasures. See if anything was stolen from us. Emma and I will move on alone. This seems to be Peter Pan's work. I should've known we're being followed." Smee nods and waves the crew back.

"Do you think it's a good idea to move on without your men?"

"Are you saying I can't protect you?" Killian looks as if someone had just insulted his great ancestors.

"I'm saying that I can protect myself pretty well if you'd give me a weapon. Women don't always need men to do that." She crosses her arms and waits for a good counter attack.

"Aye", Killian gives in and hands Emma a small dagger. He critically screened Emma's handling of the weapon. "Swan, this dagger isn't a toy. You need to-"

She raises her eyebrow and shrugs. "I know how to handle it. I'm a bail bondsman."

"Whatever you just said, I agree", he says and smiles.

With slow steps Killian goes ahead. He repeatedly stops and examines his surroundings. Still fascinated by the environment Emma tries to avoid touching anything. A number of unusual butterflies fluttering past her, rows of rare plants and beautiful sparkling waterfalls lead the way to their goal. The tunnel Killian was talking about will lead them to the echo caves and near her home, New York.

The stench of fish and decay is getting more and more unpleasant. Emma holds her nose and tries to ignore her watery eyes. Killian stops and looks around the corner of a huge rock.

"You need to listen to me carefully now", he whispers and stretches his arms towards her shoulder. He holds her as if she almost collapses. Emma nods and listens.

"Whatever happens, whatever you hear, ignore the voices. Sirens are incredibly clever beings. They will not give up until you give in. I want you to follow me at every turn. I cannot protect you here well enough. And you can protect yourself even less. Promise me you won't let go of my hand." Killian's pleading announcement makes Emma swallow. Her heart rate increases, her fingers sweat. She nods and clutches his hand with hers. Killian's sword disappears in its scabbard and he pulls Emma slowly around the corner. It's dark, little fireflies flit across the tiny pond in front of them. An unknowable murmur echoes out of the water. The cracking of wood and the rustle of leaves give Emma shivers down her spine.

At one time it happens very quickly. Killian rotates to her in the speed of light, but all she hears is his fainting _No_ and her hand is torn away from his. Something thin laces her breath. Some kind of cord wraps around her belly, she can't see what it is. Her back slaps on the warm water and she gets dragged down. Her hair loops around her neck, her scream ceases. Her eyes only see the warm glow of a human form, then everything turns black.

* * *

Killian jumps into the water without hesitation. He tries to dive, but the ground is flat. His heart is racing, his panic increases. He tries to call her name but everything that comes out of his mouth are panicked screams. A warm steam envelops his body. He smells the known scent of orchids - Emma.

She stands on the shore and smiles. Her long golden curls, which he so admires , fall lightly over her shoulders. Her eyes shine greener than ever, her full lips form into a peaceful smile. The diamond-studded, silver dress fits perfectly on her body. An erotic slot shows her flawless legs. She looks like an angel without question. Her bright, unblemished skin shimmers in the moonlight. He would like to thank the gods that she's alive. She beckons him over.

"I thought you were dead", he whispers while walking over. She opens her arms and laughs.

A booming voice in his head makes him pause and close his eyes.

_Don't go there, Killian. You know this isn't me._

He shakes his head and makes another step forward.

"What is taking you so long, my love?" Emma says and smiles. He reaches for her hand, and she pulls him toward the shore.

"Finally we can be together forever." Emma's voice is soft and bright. He takes her cheek gently in his hand and enjoys her sight. The scent of orchid disappears. He looks into her eyes, which transform from a warm green to a cold white.

The voice in his head pleads for help. It takes a while for Killian recognize the source of the voice.

"Don't listen to that voice, my love", the white-eyed angel says.

Killian wants to say something, but his voice evaporates. His eyes blur, he tries to fight the magic of the siren he is trapped in. _This isn't real_, he thinks. With an effort he tries to remember Liam's lesson about sirens. He has already once managed to escape from the clutches of a siren. If he manages to fight it, he can save not only himself but also Emma, the real Emma.

"Isn't this what you want the most?", the siren screams. She pushes him back and wraps her hands around the growing tree roots. "You want _her." _

"You are not her", Killian replies and reaches for his sword. The magic of the siren fights with every fiber of his body against him. With last strength he draws his sword in her direction. His knees tremble, his fingers clutching tightened around the sharp metal. The siren mumbles unintelligible words and pinches her captivating eyes.

"I can be whoever you want me to be, Killian Jones. She doesn't want you." The blond curls turn into a long, white hair. The skin adapts to the hair color. This is no longer Emma.

"That is not for you to decide", he says and presses the sword forward. A squeaky scream lets the siren turn into light smoke and vanish into thin air. All at once everything looks as if nothing had ever happened. He turns on his back and takes a deep breath. His fingers tremble, he drops his sword and closes his eyes. As his racing heart calms down, he slowly turns in the direction of the pond. Emma lies unconscious on the other side. He struggles to his feet and plops down next to her. With his hook he strokes her dirty strands from her face. His hand slide down her back, she's still breathing. He puts her arms around his neck and lifts her up. He presses her firmly against his chest. Every second he is more aware of how much he could not have forgiven himself if something had happened to her.

He decides to rest as soon as possible and he carries her until his shadow is the same color as the night.

* * *

The warm flame of fire warms her cheeks. Killian is looking for firewood, he has not noticed that she is awake. She does not remember what happened. She can only remember the sheltered feeling in his arms. The cracking of wood scares her up.

"You are awake", Killian says and drops the wood next to the campfire. She sits on and wraps Killian's leather coat around her shoulders. He must have covered her with it as she slept. To see Killian without his coat is almost a sensation nowadays.

"Thank you for saving me", she says in a coughing, tired tone.

"Aye. It was the honorable thing to do", he smiles at her. His gaze doesn't let her go.

"I mean it, Killian. If it wasn't for you, I could be dead by now."

"Let's not think about that." His face shrinks. He throws the wood on the fire and the bright glow dances through the air.

"What did they want from me?", Emma asks. Killian breaths in and out deeply.

"It was not about you. They wanted me. And they thought, you're the best way to get me."

Maybe she should not have asked. She has reopened the debate about feelings. She decides not to dig deeper and tries to change the subject.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if our plan does not work?", she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"What if you or I get captured by Blackbeard and Peter Pan?"

"That's why I didn't want you to come with me. But as stubborn as you are, you had to disagree. You still have the chance to leave now. It's not too late yet". Unconsciously he plucks palm leaves apart.

"I won't leave you alone now, Killian."

She decides to slide towards him. When she looks at him she sees a broken pirate. He has lost everything, no family, no friends. She knows that this mission is more than just an honorable thing for him. She wants to hug him. She wants to tell him that he is not alone. She wants to heal his broken heart. Killian has risked his life for her. She wants to touch and warm up his broken soul. But she can't. She has already ruined it.

He has also changed her. He brought her to think. He made her question her life. She isn't just the average daughter of Mary-Margaret and David. She can be more than just Walsh's average New-York-Apartment-Girlfriend. Her whole life she has been asked to suppress her inner lioness. Walsh would never give her a weapon. The thought makes her laugh. Killian had become more than just a friend for her. He became her teacher, her partner in crime. She tries to repress those feelings and tries to focus on the mission. It's hard to concentrate in his presence.

She lays her head on his shoulder, noticing how he tenses up. After long hesitation he puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him.

"We will find this portal that brought you here, I promise", he whispers. Emma closes her eyes and nods.

_And perhaps she decides to stay after all_. Perhaps she will.

"What's it like in New York?", he asks after long silence.

She laughs and looks at him. "It's really hard to explain. I don't think you would understand. We have... There are other things than there are here. There are lightbulbs and phones and..."

Killian's bewildered expression makes her laugh even harder. She lays back and waits for a response. But his upper body follows her and her laugh is suppressed by his lips on hers.

She recoils. "What are you doing, Killian?"

"I know you said you don't want this to happen because you want to go home. But I don't believe you. I think you want this just as much as I do. You said we don't work, but I don't believe that. What is it you're so afraid of, Swan?"

She did not expect that.

"I am afraid of so many things. I am afraid that when I let myself give in, I will completely go mad for you. I am afraid that when I kiss you, when I just try to _love _you even a bit, that I might never return back to my family. But my family needs me. They wait for me, this- Neverland - is not my home."

"But you are here now. You are in Neverland and nothing can change that. You think you need to live up to your family's expectations? You don't have to live up to anyone's expectations. You loving me, you kissing me won't slow down this whole process of going home, Emma. "

This is the first time he really sees her and speaks from her soul. He is right, she tries to live up to their expectations. She knows that Mary-Margaret would not approve to anything she does here. All she does is try to go back home. What would they think if she let herself get distracted? But he is right, giving in to this one moment will not change the fact that she tries to go home.

She pulls his head closer to her and kisses him. She sucks in his breath, scared that he might leave before she finishes kissing him. His arms wrap around her waist, he lifts her in his lap. Her hands roam his cheek up to his hair. She reaches for it. He trembles and pulls her closer to his chest. Her hands go under his vest and slowly tear up the buttons. His cold hook moves under her top to her belly button. The cold makes her moan and he turns around to place her on her back. He lies down gently over her and brushes her shirt over her head. His hook hooks into her skinny pants and strips them down. She strokes his trembling arms, trying to calm him down. He kisses her collarbone, her chest, her belly button. With his free hand he opens his pants and strips them off. He wanders up and kisses her lips. The cool wind tickles her skin and she laughs. Her bare legs cling around his waist and she presses herself against him.

"You are so beautiful", he whispers and kisses her cheek. His stubble brushes against her cheek. While his tongue is passionately seeking for hers, she meets his gaze and gasps again as he gently penetrates her. She throws her head back and bites her lip. His hand wanders over her hips, his movements still evenly and deeply. Emma's soft moan echoes through the dark night. Killian's breathing speeds up to the beat of his movement. Her legs tightened around his trembling hip.

She enjoys every second until the peak. His trembling body falls on hers. For a moment, both are lying there, breathing hard, reflecting on what has just happened. She's not sure if she should say something. He turns down beside her and watches her. With the hook he picks up his leather jacket and puts it on her. With the other hand he reaches for his pants. She wraps the leather around her sweaty body and smiles. Her fingers crawl through his tousled hair.

"Why me? You could have any women on this island. Why did you choose me?"

"You think I chose you?", he laughs and kisses her gently. "Emma Swan. I belonged to you the second you stood in front of me in that black dress in the woods."

For that one moment, they didn't belong anywhere else but here, together.

She is his salvation from this cruel and lonely world, and he is hers.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER VI**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
